spearbreakersfandomcom-20200213-history
LFTON
LFTON (sometimes written as Lefton by those other than himself,) sergeant of 4th Squad, 2nd Company of Spearbreakers, is a peculiar dwarf who visits another world in his dreams. He was an overseer of the fortress for a time, but a temporal fluctuation fragmented the universe, and time reset to the choosing of the eleventh Overseer, this time ending up with Splint. Pre-Spearbreakers Life Before arriving at Spearbreakers, LFTON was the overseer of another fortress, the mighty Angelbane. In its time, Angelbane was a fortress of grand designs, yet it only ever produced one artifact; Darklight, an adamantine sword encrusted with star sapphire, garnet and steel, with spikes of bone from a hydra, created by LFTON's lover before she was rent in two as Angelbane fell to demons of fire and ruby, and LFTON was forced to run. On his way to another fortress, Nightblade, he received news that it too fell to demons, and was distraught. He almost fell to melancholy when a kea stole Darklight. Nevertheless, he trudged on. Arrival at Spearbreakers Upon his arrival at Spearbreakers, Talvi directed LFTON to manager Splint's office, where he was then redirected to the barracks. Colonel Fischer then handed him a steel pike and asked him to show his skill. LFTON obliged, yet his swordsdwarfship overrode much of his pikedwarfship, noted by the Colonel. Nevertheless impressed, Fischer granted him the title of Sergeant of the new Fourth Squad, Second Company. LFTON has since been a faithful part of the military. Spearbreakers Life LFTON now leads a socially inactive life at Spearbreakers. He commands his squad with authority, yet does not seek to interact on a personal level, afraid that some may discover his secret. He has no profession outside the military. The Aspects LFTON is what is known as an Aspect of the unnamed Creator. Supposedly, he is the Dreamer. Altogether, the Aspects are: *The Creator himself *LFTON, the Dreamer *Zedo, the Reaper *0009, the Leader *Nine, the Ponderer *Cor'Daz, the Experimenter *Rokenzan, the Mad *Lolfail, the Keeper LFTON frequently visits the other Aspects in Idyllia, a faraway land of endless desert and ocean with the exception of one lush valley. Idyllia In Idyllia, LFTON originally met Zedo Kixidralvictasal, Overlord of the Sapiocoatl and founder of the Ishoujithadaslastar. He is known to be affiliated with the Youkai Allkeeper Kyh Kijin, and it is suspected amongst the Sapiocoatl and the Youkai that they are romantically involved, but this is not the case. As the Darklight Ishoujitha, he is the rider of the Shade Coatl Veratosa, his most trusted ally. Recently, the remaining Aspects revealed themselves to LFTON, their apparent leader, Lolfail the Keeper, has ordered him to secure Spearbroken vessels for each of the Aspects as well as the Isho's leader, the Starlit Wyvern Clarity. The Siege Of The Void In the late autumn/early winter, a siege of Humans bore down on Spearbreakers, and a breakout of Voidspawn was unleashed on Idyllia. A minor issue with a side door allowed the humans into the fortress proper, at which point LFTON and Zedo temporarily fused their minds in a process called the Two-Body Dream. Before they reached the combat, the TBD began to degenerate, causing oscillations between focus on LFTON's and Zedo's minds. Nonetheless, they managed to drive back the humans with the help of a giant emu denying its pasture, and destroy the Voidspawn with a hypercharged Lightning Dragon. However, it could have easily ended with a mace and a hydra's foot to the face. The Time Break On the 19th of Sandstone, temporal fluctuations reached an anomalous peak, resulting in the complete and utter destruction of the Multiverse. Or rather, it would have, if a strange entity known only as Clarity had not 'reset' time to the end of Tomio's reign, before LFTON was chosen to be Overseer. Category:Characters